creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Chaos (Postkoniunkcja)
thumb|270px|Symbol po KoniunkcjiChaos to słowo dosyć częste w całym Nexusie. Dlatego przez lata nazywano tę frakcję inaczej - Wielka Anarchia, Ciemna Czerń, Chaotyczne Plemiona, Serce Piekieł, po prostu Piekło, a czasami Mroczna Orda Pożeraczy Dobra. Niezależnie jaką by nazwę dla hordy wymyślić, określenie pasuje zawsze jedno - walczące ze wszystkim, a często i ze sobą niezależne grupy oddające cześć Bogom Ciemności i Mrokowi. Nazwy bogów zostały ustalone. Odkryto jednak, że zginęli wraz z Koniunkcją, tak samo zresztą jeśli chodzi o ich rzekomych panów. Jednak barbarzyńcy piekielni wierzą w to, że przetrwali, dokończyli swą robotę i odeszli, by pewnego dnia do nich wrócić niszcząc raz na zawsze ich wrogów. Inni z kolei wierzą w Mrok, nienamacalną siłę zdolną do spaczenia wszystkiego i opiekującą się demonami oraz innymi plugastwami. Historia Ucieczka przed Koniunkcją Chaos przybył pierwotnie jako zorganizowana grupa demonów, spaczonych oraz innych plugawych pomiotów. Z czasem, przez wielki kryzys wiary grupy tejże frakcji załamały się i podzieliły na różne plemiona barbarzyńców. Rozpoczęły się wojny o surowce, przestrzeń lub po prostu dla rozrywki. Powstały więc różne klany, szczepy i inne tego typu grupy. Często zamiast osiedlić się i założyć osady wędrowali i napadali. Nie wszystkie grupy jednak wiedziały o sobie. Wiele tych "plemion" znalazło się na różnych planetach i jako pojedyncze grupy nękało lub zniszczyło wiele królestw, księstw, czy miast. Potomkowie takich organizacji, jak stalkerzy, Adeptus Astartes lub Łowcy Chaosu. Tak oto dzicy przedstawiciele Mrocznej Ordy Pożeraczy Dobra istniała na większości planet, jak na Alteterze, gdzie dali się we znaki wielu ludziom z Imperium na tej planecie, czy Kalidasowi, miastu-wyspie na planecie Urha. Mroczne osady na Alteterze W jednym z sektorów istniała planeta Alteterra, nazwana tak od niemieckich osadników, którzy uciekli z takich miejsc, jak Katowice, Opole, Wrocław, Berlin i Frankfurt w czasie gdy zaczęła się Koniunkcja. Grupa nazwana Volkstribe, czyli po niemiecku "Ludowe Plemię" przedostała się tutaj i osiedliła na terenach obecnej stolicy Imperium - Altdorfu. Teren ten, ze względu na czarnoziemy był świetny na uprawę przeniesionych ze starych czasów ziemskich roślin, jak pszenica, buraki czy niekiedy ziemniaki. Imperium zmieniło się z biegiem czasu w Imperium Alteterry, ale to już inna historia. Złote ery państw Ewraszi kończyły się zawsze najazdami dwóch agresywnych frakcji - osiadłych na północ i wschód od sąsiadów Imperium, Rosrusi (państwa osadników z Polski, Białorusi, Ukrainy, Bułgarii i Rosji), agresywnych i dzikich Orków, którzy płyną na wielkich triremach lub drakkarach, albo atakujących przez Norcję hord Chaosu. Wiele plemion padło dzięki wielu chwalebnym wyprawom na północ. Inna grupa osiedlała się na wyspach położonych na południowych oceanach i napadała porty i statki. Niesławne czarne pancerniki, czy brandery były symbolem tak zwanych Korsarzy Pentagramu, bandyckiej grupy minotaurów i opętanych mieszkańców wyspy. Została zniszczona jakieś 5 mileniów po Koniunkcji. Pierwsze Czarne Żniwa Inaczej miały się sprawy, gdy grupa 12 zwierzoludzi, nazwana potem Mrocznym Gonem porwała fregatę i zaczęła tam się znacznie zmieniać. Tak oto plemiona się połączyły we wszechświecie i rozpoczęły budować swoje plemiona w różnych flotyllach. Mroczny Gon rozpoczął tak zwane Czarne Żniwa, mające na celu masowe wybijanie populacji planet i niszczenie wszystkiego dla rozrywki. Zaczęły się też rozprzestrzeniać towarzyszące im zarazy, wypaczające często wszystko wokół. Czarne Żniwa zaczęły się od słabo zaludnionych planet, jak rolniczo - usługowa Ompraja, czy Argos Kilm. Mroczny Gon rozpoczął Czarne Żniwa poprzez napadanie na pojazdy kosmiczne i platformy, zabijając populację i ogałacając planety ze śladów cywilizacji poprzez zabieranie praktycznie wszystkiego i przerabianie na potrzeby własnej armii. Jednak parę razy udało się dzikość tej frakcji powstrzymać. Parę tak zwanych Hord Nieładu udało się rozbić, wskutek czego reszta się wycofała. Pierwsze Czarne Żniwa skończyły się wraz z rozbiciem Mrocznego Gonu, dowodzącego Piekielną Hordą Zatrutego Kamienia i niewielkiej Piekielnej Hordy Płonącego Ostrza. Wiadomo, że doszło do tego w 11. Milenium, podczas działań imperator Wspólnoty Gwiezdnej Ligi Lasian. Drugie Czarne Żniwa Kolejne Czarne Żniwa rozpoczęły się wraz z atakiem na Arctur Prime i Terra Primaris. Tereny te były początkowo atakowane przez Nieumarłe Armady, ale z czasem zaatakowali jawnie. Mroczny Gon prowadził ich aż na Luciusa i Taram-2. Dopiero pod Lutherem rozbito barbarzyńskie najazdy, które miały na celu przelanie krwi. Na kolejne czekano ponad 400 lat, ponieważ wówczas to rozbito aż 7 Piekielnych Hord. Chaos jednak nie poprzestawał na atakach. 150 lat po Drugich Czarnych Żniwach zaatakował jak wściekły i niemal doprowadził połowę jednej z galaktyk do wyludnienia. Mawia się, że ten etap trwał nawet po zniszczeniu Mrocznego Gonu. Uzasadnione jest to, że te siły czekały w rezerwie, na wypadek ich zdziesiątkowania. Chaos nadal ewoluował i wiedzieli różni przedstawiciele, że nigdy nie odpoczywa. Wojna hartuje zresztą tą frakcję. Łowcy Chaosu zaczęli być witani, jako ostatnia linia obrony. Nic dziwnego, bo to oni mogli jako jedni z nielicznych zabić przedstawicieli Gonu. Trzecie Czarne Żniwa Trzecie Czarne Żniwa trwały blisko 200 lat, a zaczęła się w M20. Chaos rozpoczął atak tak szybki, skoordynowany i silny, że fale tej frakcji zajęły w jeden dzień aż 4 galaktyki. Był to najtrudniejszy okres, zginęło wielu dobrych żołnierzy i cywili, ale Chaos stracił jedynie 5 procent swoich sił. Wszystko dzięki możliwości regeneracji dusz w strefie zajętej i splugawionej przez tą hordę. Na czele tej grupy stał wielki demon Nadash, który chciał wszystko zniszczyć, ponieważ Chaos po poprzednich Czarnych Żniwach stracił możliwość spaczenia. Tym razem stworzyli wielkie, czarne cienie, czyli rój statków i okrętów. Ilekroć na drodze stał jakiś obiekt, tylekroć wszystko było niszczone, a życie ginęło z rąk demonów i wyszarzałych. Podczas tych Czarnych Żniw, w wyniku zabicia Nadasha przez Łowców Chaosu niezliczone zastępy zaczęły się po raz pierwszy kurczyć - liczba utraconych przedstawicieli sprawiła, że Chaotyczne Plemiona zaczęły się wycofywać. Jedynie niektóre osoby były nadal powiązane z Wielką Anarchią i to dobrowolnie, przez działania. Taki los spotkał Ragalię Ompra, obecnie będącą sukkubem. Niektóre istoty Mrocznej Ordy przystawały do państw Nexusa, stając się normalnymi istotami, odzyskując w sobie stracone elementy biologiczne. Biologia i charakterystyka Sposób rozmnażania thumb|left|280px|Tworzona podczas pierwszego etapu demonica wewnątrz poczwarki.Wiele osób uważało w zamierzchłych czasach, że Chaos porywa osoby danej płci, których tam brakuje i że są to kobiety. Okazało się to nieprawdą. Piekło samo się rodziło, pomimo tego, że pozostawała osobowość i wygląd na kobietę lub mężczyznę, Chaotycy sami, gdy chcieli, przy pomocy magii krwi i innych ciemnych mocy wyrywali sobie część ciała, która błyskawicznie im odrastała. Dolanie swojej krwi i pokrycie powstającego kokonu runami dawało nową, spaczoną istotę dla tej frakcji. W ciągu miesiąca stawał się doskonale chronioną karapaksem poczwarką, która zawierała tak zwaną "kijankę" nowej istoty z tej grupy. Przez 3 miesiące formuje jej się głowa, czaszka i mózg, potem rosną ręce lub inne kończyny górne, w miejscu oczu i stóp cały czas jest połączenie z resztą poczwarki. Rosną później dodatkowe elementy oraz kute są nowe zdolności. Organizm chaotyczny zostaje poddany przez to masom bólu i cierpień. Wkrótce wysycha mu po pół roku śluz, który pokrywał jego tworzące się ciało. W środku jaja, bo taką formę ma dawny kokon, pojawia się ciecz, która zalewa wszystkie miejsca wewnątrz niego. Istota taka, zanurzona w niej jest nieruchoma i wchłania ją wciąż wydzielającą się. W zależności od wielkości i siły w Arkanach, proces ten może trwać od zaledwie kilu godzin do nawet całego roku. Zainfekowani rozmaitymi wirusami wpływu Chaosu mają ten czas cały skrócony do zaledwie kilku godzin - od pół do nawet trzech godzin. Zainfekowaną istotą jest każda, która została pojmana i uśpiona, przez co została przetransportowana do najbliższej placówki rozrodczej, wciśnięta w kokon i poddana potwornej transformacji, w wyniku czego albo powstaje wyszarzały, albo szkielet, albo jeszcze jakaś inna istota o przerażającym wyglądzie. Obecnie jednak Ciemna Czerń nie może zainfekować całej planety, ale przyjmuje od swoich wielbicieli ofiary, które odpowiednio przygotowane idą w wyniku rytualnego zabicia do Flot-Cieni i na statkach rozrodczych przechodzą metamorfozę. W ten sposób bardzo często materiał genetyczny w Chaosie powiększa się z każdym momentem tegoż rytuału. Flota Cienia thumb|270px|Flota Cienia rozpoczyna niszczenie życia na planecie Charakterystyczne dla Chaosu są Floty-Cienie, olbrzymie kosmiczne obłoki, przez które nie przechodzi żadne światło, albo bije złowrogie czerwone. Wielkie chmury ciemności wędrują od planety do planety, ogałacając z życia każdą, jaką napotkają. Na szczęście dzięki terraformerom i wynalazkom arkanistycznym uniemożliwiono całkowite zniszczenie życia na planetach zajętych przez Chaos. Smugi te wbijają się dosłownie w planetę i potrafią transportować setki miliardów istot Chaosu. Gdy stworzą dosłownie cyklon, w oku pojawia się Grabieżca Istnienia - mątwopodobny okręt z działem w środku, które wystrzeliwuje w powierzchnię planety. Tereny opanowane przez Chaotyczne Plemiona natychmiast wysysano z życia, a gdy doszło do wyjałowienia planety, chmura zwiększała się. Łowcy Chaosu nieraz doprowadzali do skierowania eksplozji w jej stronę, przez co Wielka Anarchia zmuszona była się wycofać. I do niej nie dochodziło na planecie, lecz w samej chmurze, przez co eksplozja niszczyła silniki olbrzymich pojazdów dowódczych i rozrodczych, jak również światostaków tej frakcji. Rytuał Splugawienia Ciała i Duszy thumb|224px|Kobieta zmieniana przez Rytuał Splugawienia Ciała i DuszyCi, którzy nie narodzili się jako istoty Chaosu, ale są członkami rozmaitych kultów mogli przejść Rytuał Splugawienia Ciała i Duszy. Jest to bardzo niebezpieczna rzecz dla tego, kto postanowił stać się istotą Chaosu - najpierw przecina mu się oczy, potem dokonuje się na nim umieszczenia run i przy ich użyciu - spalenia ciała. Dusza zostaje wysłana do powstałej poczwarki i tam przygotowana na kompletne zmiany, przez co w parę godzin stawała się istotą Wielkiej Anarchii. Po Trzecich Czarnych Żniwach jest to jedyny sposób infekcji, a ponieważ szeregi są często przerzedzone porywa się parę osób z ubogich sfer i poddaje wbrew ich woli Rytuałowi. Niektóre istoty same się poddają niemu w celu "wyniesienia", jak na przykład dawni Wyszarzali. Choć wydaje się to bardzo trudne, wbrew pozorom jest niezwykle łatwe. Co więcej Rytuałowi można poddać też syntetyków i Dziury. Możliwość ucieczki z frakcji Nie zawsze pozostaje się istotą Chaosu na czas wieczny i bez własnej woli. Czasem wyjątkowo słabe ogniwa lojalności odrywają się od Wielkiej Anarchii i wracają do państw normalnych, niektóre tworzą nową rasę, a inne - próbują wrócić do swoich, ale ten przypadek zdarza się tylko u nowicjuszy. Spotykają się oczywiście z nieufnością ze strony dawnych kamratów. W większości są to istoty jedynie organiczne, rzadko jakaś istota robotyczna. Istoty po przemianie w sukkuba, demony lub jakieś inne istoty natychmiast stają się innymi istotami, niż tymi, które były wcześniej, np. elfica po przemianie w sukkuba nie może z powrotem stać się elficą - do końca życia będzie stworzeniem powstałym z dawnej elfki i wszystkich jej aspektów, powstałym przy pomocy Arkanów i technologii stworzonej przez Chaos. Rasy Rasy rozumne * Demony - najbardziej pospolita rasa. Nietrudno opisać - skrzydła nietoperza, rogi byka, ogon węża, ciało popielate. Nawet włosy są zawsze całe czarne, nie przechodzi ani nie odbija się żadne światło nawet poza łysą głową, jeśli taka jest. Kultura ich oparta jest na nienawiści, ciągłej walce, wszelakim okrucieństwie, a nierzadko również na pożeraniu swoich jeńców i zabitych. * Opętane zbroje - "roboty bojowe" Chaosu. Nie da się ich zabić energetycznie, ale odpowiednie trafienie lub duża siła ognia może zabić takie coś. Wielkością dorównuje orkom. Opętane zbroje to wymagający wrogowie, często nawet skuteczny strzał w głowę z CKM może nie wystarczyć. Wadą jest ich ociężałość oraz powolność, co umożliwia wyprowadzenie szybkiego ataku w słabe punkty. * Sukkuby - żeńskie demony pożądania oraz bólu. Lubują się w nim, często sądzi się, że ich głównym celem jest wyzyskiwanie istot rozumnych, poprzez omamianie ich bogactwem oraz zabiciem podczas stosunku seksualnego, co jest nieprawdą. Naukowcy Łowców Chaosu udowodnili, że skąpy ubiór ma tylko odwrócić uwagę wroga od grozy, jaką niosą. Ich ulubioną ścieżką w Chaosie jest lubowanie się we wszelakiej zazdrości, pożądaniu i bogactwie, dlatego często mają złote barwy plemienne. * Zainfekowani - wszyscy Ci, którzy dobrowolnie lub w czasie Czarnych Żniw padli pod wpływem wirusa opętania, zmartwychwstania, albo zaczęli dobrowolnie służyć Chaosowi w roli szpiegów lub żołnierzy. Mogą to być tylko istoty żywe i poddane działaniu tych chorób - dobrowolnie lub nie. Na początku byli normalni, potem za pomocą rytuału wypalono znaki przez ich czarodziejów, po czym wciśnięto magicznym sposobem do kokonu, który pokrywano runami. Szybko organizm zachowywał się jak kijanka, po czym dochodziło do ustanowienia poczwarki, która stabilizowała powstający kształt nowej istoty Chaosu. Ta zmieniała się w jajo, które ostatecznie kształtowała zainfekowanemu nowe ciało i sprawiało że stawał się taką istotą, jak np. inkub, demon, czarownik czy jeszcze jakieś inne plugastwo. Zwierzęta *Ogary - potężne zwierzęta przypominające hybrydę konia, byka i muflona. Ma rogi tego trzeciego, masę drugiego oraz prędkość pierwszego. Dosiadający ogarów zainfekowani czy demony stanowią w grupie poważne zagrożenie, gdyż potrafią przejść do szarży i zdziesiątkować wrogą piechotę. *Krukoperze - wielkie, latające istoty o głowie i skrzydłach nietoperza oraz reszcie ciała kruka. Masywne zwierzęta są wielkości myśliwców, często służą za latające wierzchowce. Pikujące potrafią przebić się przez niejeden pancerz, ale też i beton i żelbeton. *Smoki Zagłady - masywne bestie, często służą w roli bombowców strategicznych. Smoki Zagłady atakują masywnymi łapami ze szponami oraz zioną ogniem z wielkiej paszczy, a same przypominają opancerzone smocze szkielety przywrócone do życia za pomocą jakiejś nekromancji. Grupy Mroczne Gony Mroczne Gony to rodzaj zgromadzeń różnych wodzów o jednej idei zorganizowania Piekielnych Hord. Celem Mrocznego Gonu jest dosiadanie pojazdów kosmicznych, mknięcie po niebiosach i polowanie na żywych oraz ich zabijanie dla przyjemności. Podległe ich Piekielne Hordy organizują się w groźną grupę, rzeszę morderców, rozpustników i zarażonych chorobami istot, celem zajęcia planet jedna po drugiej i tworzenie coraz większej grupy wrogich innym żywym istot. Zabicie przedstawiciela Mrocznego Gonu osłabia wolę walki wśród wojowników inwazji tych plemion, a całej grupy anarchistycznych wodzów - wszystkie szaleńcze wypady tej grupy. Piekielne Hordy Piekielne Hordy to związek licznych plemion, które mają ten sam cel - szerzyć śmierć i zniszczenie. Na ogół jest wiele grup. Obecny Chaos często jest wynikiem połączenia się prastarych grup o takich nazwach sprzed Koniunkcji z frakcjami określanymi mianem Ładu. Hordy składają się z rozmaitych szczepów, klanów, plemion oraz wielu innych dzikich frakcji. Plaga Trupich Czaszek Plaga Trupich Czaszek objawia się na cmentarzach oraz wszelkich pobojowiskach usianych trupami i opanowanych przez Chaos. Powoduje powstanie kościotrupów i potworów z poległych ciał. Plaga ta jest odpowiedzialna za kolejne hordy tych dzikusów. Powstaje w siódmym dniu po zajęciu danego terenu przez Chaos, ale nie zakaża żadnych przebywających żywych. Tylko zabici mogą być nośnikami tego wirusa. Nieumarłe Armady Nieumarłe Armady to dzikie bandy pirackie Chaosu. Napadają na szlaki komunikacyjne i często za opłatą przewożą pobratymców, choć za opłatami innej frakcji mogą zdradzić ich i zaatakować. Całe okręty kosmiczne tej frakcji mają ornamenty z kości i czaszek przeróżnych istot: koni, elfów, ludzi itp. Ważne postacie Panowie Hord *Pllauelliss Ojciec Zdrady - przywódca plemion, które zdradziły z chciwości i pożądania. Pllauelliss jest wojownikiem walczącym z ukrycia, jego horda nigdy nie atakuje jawnie. Działa na astroszlakach handlowych oraz w gęsto zaludnionych regionach. *Marilless Władczyni Klątwy - liderka Piekielnej Hordy Przeklętego Szczęścia. Stoi za rozwojem Plagi Trupich Czaszek i jest mistrzynią Arkanów. Marilless kieruje grupą pełną zainfekowanych Plagą istot, zarówno dzikich, jak i rozumnych. *Pogoorumm Matka Wojny - niegdyś jedna z nag, obecnie całkowicie zmieniona w latającą istotę wężopodobną. Wywołuje wojny z innymi, ale też nie pogardzi walką z resztą Wielkiej Anarchii. Z tego powodu wielu trzyma ją w izolacji, uznając za zbyt niebezpieczną. *Moork Pan Śmierci - Pan Hordy, który przewodzi wszystkim, co zadają śmierć nieważne w jaki sposób i z jakiego powodu. Moork jest jednym z zainfekowanych, wygląda jak krasnolud, któremu odjęło nogi, za to unosi się nad ziemią poprzez lewitację. Kiedyś był żebrakiem, ale podczas ataku Piekła stał się oddanym wyznawcą Kultu Wojny i natychmiast oddał się mrocznym sztukom magicznym czy też zadawaniu długiej i bolesnej śmierci. *Ziggall Pani Plagi - ta, która rozprowadza na tereny Chaosu lub wokół nich rozmaite plagi. Ziggall jest niejako elficką kobietą z wielkimi demonicznymi skrzydłami. Uwielbia tarzać się w ropie oraz krwi zadżumionych. Jest jedną z najbardziej obrzydliwych przedstawicielek Wielkiej Anarchii. *Tythannissath Władca Megalomanii - przywódca grup pożądających jak największych rzeczy, nieważne jakie one są. Tythannissath przypomina mityczną nagę, ale z rogami byka na głowie i zionie ogniem z ust podczas walki. Ma wygląd sześciometrowego pół-człowieka pół-węża, gdzie na trzecim metrze ogon węża zmienia się w korpus ludzki. Ważni dowódcy i sprzymierzeńcy *Ragalia Ompra - dawniej ludzka kobieta, obecnie świadomie zmieniła się w sukkuba w wyniku Rytuału Splugawienia Ciała i Duszy. Niebezpieczna, gdyż krzyczy wyjątkowo głośno podczas walki. Ma też ostre jak brzytwa szpony, które mają w sobie naturalną truciznę, co dodatkowo szkodzi wrogom. Dawni sojusznicy *Kristis Penndleton - dawniej Cesarzowa Zagłady w szeregach Chaosu przed Koniunkcją, obecnie prowadzi własną grupę na światostatku nazywanym Czarne Skrzydło (również Blackwing). Penndleton poszukuje źródeł Osnowy i manarudy, która często jest im potrzebna do plugawych rytuałów. Ma córkę, odstępczynię od Wielkiej Anarchii, nazywaną Umpra. Ona sama zmieniła się w demonicę po Koniunkcji. Hierarchia dowodzenia Chaotycznych Plemion *Mroczny Gon *Pan Hordy *Czarnoksiężnicy *Generałowie i Admirałowie *Pułkownicy i Komandorzy *Oficerowie średniego szczebla *Nowicjusze *Upadli i Zdrajcy Ciekawostki *Zabobonni mieszkańcy Nexusa twierdzili, że Chaos może opętać kogokolwiek, co się okazało nieprawdą. Ci, którzy chcieli przejść na stronę Wielkiej Anarchii zazwyczaj chcieli dla siebie jak największej potęgi i kończyli jako wygnańcy zwracający się w tą stronę. Kategoria:Postkoniunkcja Kategoria:Organizacje (Postkoniunkcja) Kategoria:Plemiona